


第四章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [4]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847
Kudos: 1





	第四章

文星伊一边在想以后要怎么面对他的容一边走进他的家就被他的妈妈叫住了。

“干嘛啊？一副魂不守舍的样子，不知道的人以为你失恋了呢。”

“没有啦，只是在想一些事情，分心了。”

“你不是说了今天不回家的吗，怎么还回家呢？”

“咳咳咳，没什么啦，被朋友放飞机嘛，话说妈，你是不是有什么事情啊？” 文-不想面对他被拽下床-星伊被水啃到了。

“真是我的好儿子，明天陪我们一起去丁叔叔的生日party吧，好不好嘛？”文妈正在撒娇，但文星伊显然不适应他妈撒娇便答应了。

隔天中午，文妈便命人上楼把文星伊叫醒，叫他赶紧去整理一下准备出发。路途中，文星伊都在想要怎样面对容，想得他的心都烦死了。

到达丁叔叔的别墅后，文父母便带着他去跟丁家打招呼。

“哇，她好可爱啊，好像小狗哦，好想带回家养哦。”文-一脸花痴-星伊盯着人家小姑娘，害那小姑娘脸红的躲到丁叔叔的身后。

文妈拉着文星伊的耳朵，叫他不要盯着人家姑娘看赶紧跟丁叔叔请安。文星伊赶紧跟他们一家人打招呼，眼睛当然从没离开过那小姑娘。

“你好啊，我叫文星伊，你呢？”

“我。。我。。我叫丁辉人。”

“什么？丁会冷？”

“不是啦，是丁辉人啦。”

“哦原来啊，那有人说过你很可爱吗？”

“如果我说有那岂不是很不要脸？”丁辉人红着脸说。

“不会啊，就算你不要脸，我也是很喜欢你啊，放心吧！”

丁辉人被他这样一说更不敢说话了，红着脸头低低的在脑海中重复叫着文星伊这个名字生怕自己忘了。

文父母和丁父母在一旁看着两人的互动，心想有戏了。并在脑中想着要怎么让两人有更多的互动。而此时的金容仙还在想着文星伊正在做什么呢？


End file.
